Medea
by TubaSpam
Summary: i basically just rewrote the play Medea, but in story form


In a small house in Greece, a woman is ruining her beauty with tears. No one will go in to comfort her, in fear of her bursting into a rage of violence, for she is truly the most unhappy woman ever to walk the earth. For the only one she truly loves, is the only one she truly hates. This woman's name-is Medea.  
  
Jason, the biggest asshole to ever stumble across Medea's path is this man. In a previous journey, Jason was an incredibly well known and respected man. Medea fell madly in love with him, and killed anyone who got in Jason's way. One king, who Jason wasn't particularly fond of, Medea brutally killed. She was a witch, and told the king's daughters she would teach them the secret to immortal youth. She told them to cut him up into tiny bits and put him in a pot. However, once they did, Medea did not bring him back to life, instead told them there was nothing she could do, and left the daughters drenched in their own tears over their own poor father.  
  
Medea even went as far to kill her own family when they got in Jason's way. Her brother was trying his might to keep Jason from passing on the sea, and Medea brutally murdered him and his entire crew. Her love was passionate and undying, and would never want to leave his side.  
  
However, Jason wanted to leave her to marry a beautiful young princess. Not only was Medea brokenhearted, but the princess' father felt Medea was dangerous to his daughter and had her banished along with her two children. So, alone in her home Medea cried. In walked Jason. The asshole took a seat next to her and obviously wanted to talk to her. "I do not see why you shed so many a tear, do you not understand that I am doing this for our good?" he finally said to her. She stared into his eyes with a cold hard look for minutes, and at last replied. "Jason, I have done all I could for you. I helped you in your journey, worked for you, worked magic for you killed those of my own blood for you" her voice getting louder almost screaming this last part. She started to cry as she finished, "and bore you two beautiful sons...I don't understand this much as for you to leave me after all I've done for you, but to forsake your sons and have them banished from your country as well-may  
the gods frown upon you for the rest of your days." He started getting angry with her, and raised his voice. "You have done nothing for me! I am Jason, you cannot tell me what I can and cannot do, I am victorious in battle and I did you a favor by letting you help me. Do you not see I am doing this for you? If I marry the princess, I will be accepted into this land!" "And I?" she barked back "And your children? How can this be for us if we are banished from this country. You are a selfish pig Jason, where am I to go now? Back home to my family? Oh yes that's right, what family I've killed them all!" "You wanted to" Jason hissed back at her. She quickly spoke again "You speak the truth...for once, but do you know why I killed them, do you know why?! I did it for you! Because I love you! Damn that Eros, who hath struck me with his arrow, but how could you ever know, you know nothing of love...you feel only hate and selfishness." At this Jason was dumbfounded and proven lost,  
but of course being stubborn and selfish, would not admit it and stormed away.  
  
Medea left to herself concocted a plan in her mind. She knew what she had to do, even if it hurt her more than it was possible to stand. She would kill the princess, and if she had to, murder her children as well. How could she though? The two left who still truly loved her. She cared so much about them, but she knew that so did Jason. She would go to any limits to hurt him deeply. She quickly with her magic created a beautiful dress and tiara. She then secretly and mysteriously folded the dress, and placed it in a box. She laid the tiara on top. She then sealed the box and called her children into the house. She told them to go to the princess, and give her the gift. When she would accept it, she asked them to beg to stay in the country, even if their mother was to be banished. The children agreed and were on their way.  
  
The children were welcomed wonderfully, until they came to the princess. She was terrified knowing who's they were. But they smiled as they came to her, and she could not help but smile back. The children fell to their knees before her with the box at hand and begged to remain in the kingdom. She opened the box, and when she saw what was inside, immediately agreed. She sent the children away and for everyone in the room to leave. When everyone had left she tried on the dress and tiara. It was beautiful, and just her size. She started to dance in it, when she fell nauseous. The tiara was tightening and cutting off any circulation to the brain. She touched it, and looked at her hand...her skull was bleeding. The dress itself had tightened, and secreted a poison into her veins. She started to scratch herself violently. She screamed, swore, ranted, tried to rip off the dress, but it would not come off. Suddenly the headpiece made a clicking noise, and thin knives popped from the  
inside of it. Her head started to bleed more and more, and she screamed louder and louder. Several people rushed into the room at that...however it was too late. She lay dead on the floor. Her father ran in, and seeing his dead child on the floor embraced her, and kissed her forehead. He stood up, and felt a tingling in his arm. He scratched it, and continued scratching. When he looked down, he realized he had pulled off part of his flesh, and some of the poison from his daughter had seeped into his open flesh wound. He screamed as he burst into flames, and fell beside his daughter on the floor. No one dared touch the bodies after witnessing the phenomenon.  
  
The screams were so loud, they were heard throughout the land. Medea herself heard the screaming inside of her abode, but was not moved by it. She still sat, staring at a wall, with a tear running down her cheek. She called in the children, and looked at each lovingly. She kissed each one on the forehead and whispered to them "goodbye". Her children did not know what she meant by this, until they saw the glistening of the axe. Before they could scream, both of their heads were on the floor. Jason ran up to the house, and saw the heads of his children roll to his feet. He wept dearly, not for only his princess, but for his two beautiful sons. Her looked up and saw Medea at the door emotionless. Her hands were dripping with blood, and he knew who's it was. She swiftly climbed to the roof of the house and as she did, a carriage came to her. It was an all black carriage drawn by two fire breathing purple dragons. She climbed in and looked at Jason. He looked at her with tears  
running down his cheek uncontrollably. Without a word Medea flew off, never looking back. Jason fell to his knees, and cried, alone...with no one left to console him...the asshole. 


End file.
